peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Brown
' Scott Alexander Brown' (born 28 December 1972) is a Glasgow-born Scottish DJ and music producer, now living in Huddersfield, West Yorkshire. Brown produces and plays a variety of genres commonly called rave. Although he is most associated with bouncy techno, his music ranges from Happy Hardcore, through hard trance, to gabber. He is the founder of the Evolution Records family, which started in 1994. He was heavily involved in the evolution of the UK's hardcore techno scene from the early 1990s, in particular introducing the harder-edged sounds of Belgian and Dutch techno to the UK, and taking the Scottish sounds to Europe. He DJs at rave events in the UK, the Netherlands, the US, and locations worldwide. Brown has produced music on his own record labels (Evolution Records, Evolution Plus, Evolved, Evolution Gold, Poosh, Screwdriver and Twisted Vinyl), and under a range of monikers including Plus System,The Scotchman,Interstate, Bass-X (with his brother Stewart), and with his band Q-Tex, which was formed in 1991. Links To Peel Peel first heard the Scottish DJ in 1994 through the Hardcore Hell compilation, which he found out over the weeks consisted of alias artists, who were all in fact Scott Brown. Nonetheless Peel was still enthusiastic of Scott's work and invited the DJ to do a session for his show, which was first broadcast on 30 November 1996. Over the years, Peel continued supporting Scott's work by playing his tracks. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1996-11-20. Broadcast: 30 November 1996. Repeated: 24 July 1997. No commercial release *Spice Of Life / Andromeda / Its Our Future / Hardcore Assassin Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1994 * 09 September 1994: Emergency (v/a album - Hardcore Hell) Evolution (under the name of Annihilator) * 12 September 1994 (BBC World Service): Emergency (v/a LP - Hardcore Hell) Evolution (under the name of Annihilator) * 17 September 1994 (BFBS): Emergency (v/a album - Hardcore Hell) Evolution (under the name of Annihilator) ;1995 *06 January 1995: 'Attack The Dancefloor (Compilation CD-Hardcore Hell Vol. 2)' (Evolution) (under the name of Lord Of Hardcore) *07 January 1995: Acid Anthem (12 inch ) Evolution Records (with DJ Dell) *14 January 1995: The Underworld (2xLP - Hardcore Hell 2) Evolution Records (under the name of Genaside) *14 January 1995 (BFBS): 'Attack The Dancefloor (Compilation CD-Hardcore Hell Vol. 2)' (Evolution) (under the name of Lord Of Hardcore) *14 January 1985 (BBC World Service): 'Attack The Dancefloor (2x Compilation LP-Hardcore Hell 2)' (Evolution) *10 June 1995 (BFBS): 'Hardcore Creators (12")' (Screwdriver) (under the name of Bass-X) *17 June 1995: Detonated !!! (2xLP - Rezerection - The Awaqkening Of '95) Evolution *21 October 1995: Expansion (12" - Realm Of Darkness) Mokum (under the name of Annihilator) ;1996 *12 January 1996: 'Mutations (12"-Mutations)' (Twisted Vinyl) (under the name of Genaside) *16 January 1996 (Radio Mafia): Eliminator (12") Twisted Vinyl (under the name of Genaside) *13 July 1996: 'Techo Revolution (Billy Bunter & D’Zyne / Scott Brown Split 12 inch – Rez III )’ Rezerection *28 September 1996: ‘Techno Revolution (2xLP – The Theory Of Evolution )’ Evolution *06 October 1996: Live Your Life (1996 Remix) (promo white label of The Theory Of Evolution) *01 December 1996: 20mm (v/a album - Ready To Fly) Alpha Projects ALPHA 1 ;1997 *11 March 1997: Rip It Up (12") Screwdriver (under the name of Lord Of Hardcore) *19 March 1997: ‘Vortex (12 inch - The Shredder EP )’ Twisted Vinyl (with Phaze 2 Phaze) '' *14 May 1997: Wheel Of Fortune (12") Evolution *05 August 1997: 'A New Sensation (12 inch )’ Twisted Vinyl ;1998 *30 June 1998: Rock My Beats (12") Evolution ;1999 *30 March 1999: Brain Bashers (12" single) (Twisted Vinyl) *31 March 1999: Feel The Beat (12") Evolution *06 April 1999: I Don't Need Nobody (12") Evolution[ *15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Brain Basher (12") Twisted Vinyl TV39 *23 June 1999: Healing Mind (12") Evolution *June 1999 (FSK): Healing Mind (12" - Super Sharp Beatz / Healing Mind) Evolution ;2000 *06 July 2000: Everytime I Close My Eyes (12") White Label ''(with Gillian Tennant) '' ;2002 *23 July 2002: 'Elysium Plus (LP - Bonkerz: The Rezurrection)' (React) *11 December 2002: 'Chase (12")' (Evolution) ''(with Brisk) *12 December 2002: 'Twilight Zone (12" - Hardcore))' (Evolution Records) *19 December 2002 (Radio Eins): Twilight Zone (12" - Hardcore) (Evolution ;2003 *21 January 2003: Pilgrim (Kevin Energy & K-Complex Remix) (Part of Sharkey's Bonkers Mix) '' *07 May 2003: 'Na Na Na (12")' (Evolution) ''(under the name of Plus System) *22 May 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Na Na Na (12")' (Evolution) (under the name of Plus System) *27 May 2003: 'Na Na Na (12")' (Evolution) (under the name of Plus System) *23 December 2003: 'Ice Cold (12 inch)' (Evolution) ;2004 *19 February 2004: 'Become Hardcore (12")' (Evolution) *17 March 2004: 'This is How We Do It (12")' (Evolution) (Part of Hixxy In The Mix) *28 April 2004: 'Why Should You Live? (12")' (Evolution) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Twitter Category:Artists